Meeting In A Jail Cell
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Fate really does have some interesting ways for Betty and Veronica to meet one another. Lets see how they take to their first meeting behind bars.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

Prompt Number 1: Prompt #84 (Scenario) Okay, we both got arrested for the graffiti but we're sharing the same cell, and you have paint smeared across your cheek, and you look adorable and neither of our friends answered our phone calls to bail us out; so it looks like we're here till morning.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Leaning her head against the wall she let out a soft sigh. "Great timing guys." She breathed under her breath. She kept a sharp eye on the other women in the cell. There was no way she wanted to have them pay any attention whatsoever at her. If she could just bid her time quietly then perhaps being stuck behind cell bars for whatever time she had wouldn't be as bad as she imagined. All she had to do was keep to herself and not make any sudden moves. Then she should be fine. All she had to do was sit in one position without moving for how ever long she was stuck here ... then she should be fine. She'll take care of her sore muscles later when she got home. Past her parents. Past her mother. She groaned low under her breath.

It started out as a stupid childish dare. She didn't even know why she even bothered to accept. She just knew that it was incredible beneath her. She knew that if her mother found out then all hell would break lose. (As in _anything_ she did then all hell break lose. Even when she did everything that was _expected_ of her). But Archie and Jughead encouraged her on. Encouraged her to let lose once more and still be a child. After all they were just sixteen years old. They still had their teenage age years to live through ... and if it meant acting childish so be it. She _wanted_ to feel like a child again. A typical free teenager. So she took the dare. She managed to spray paint on the wall of the railroad station.

The boys decided to run across the street to buy some soda. She was having too much enjoyment with her creative drawing; so she remained. When she heard the footsteps behind her she thought it was them. She hummed as she turned to show the boys her art work.

Only ...

It wasn't the boys. It was a cop. She was literally caught red handed graffiting on public property. She didn't want to get the boys in trouble so she didn't offer up their names. She couldn't believe it but she gave an false name. She figured that she could use her phone call to get either one of the boys ... usually Archie was good at keeping his cell phone closer to him. So she called him. Only to get his voice mail. She carefully told him what happened making sure that he knew that she left out that he and Jughead were with her at the time. She told him that she needed him to bail her out.

That was an hour ago. So far neither Archie or Jughead have shown up. She prayed that they wouldn't go to her home and tell her parents. Knowing her luck the boys could have gone back to the spot; saw she wasn't there any longer; and decided that she had enough and went home alone. Archie and Jughead were very famous with _that_ thought processes. But this is one of the worst times for it to happen.

"I'm telling you Kevin Keller if you don't get me out of here before three hours is up; then so help me God I'll go to Paul and tell him that you fart in the shower." A strong female voice hissed from around the corner.

Betty couldn't keep the giggle from slipping.

"Seriously Kevin get me out of here. I don't care how you do it ... just do it." The clang from the phone being slammed rung out. Betty lowered her eyes to the ground as the clink clank of high heels made their way to the cell. She hunched her shoulders as the cling of the jail cell hit the other side.

"Get back to the back." The officer's rough voice ordered.

Betty hunched even more against the wall at the angry mutters of the three other women of the cell as they obeyed the order.

"Get in there Miss." The officer said in a guff but kind voice. The voice that he used with her when he ordered her into the cell.

"You know I'm innocent." The female spoke as she strode into the cell. Turning she watched as the officer just shut the cell door; and locked it.

"Sorry Miss. that's what they all say." The officer shook his head.

The short brunette folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "You do know whom I am right?" She demanded her head lifted.

The officer sighed. "Yes Miss. Lodge. But like I said before you were caught with the can in your hand; at the sight of the graffiti."

"I explained to the officer whom brought me here that I just picked up the can to throw it away. That I was going to bag it; and throw it properly away. I _did not_ graffiti on that wall." Veronica's right eye brow rose high on her forehead; "Do you really think that I would sink so low to graffiti?"

"It takes all kinds." The officer shrugged his shoulders. He walked away.

Veronica was very tempted to throw her purse at the cell doors. But there was no way in hell she would be spoiling her purse in that fashion. Not now. Not ever. She breathed in deeply and turned around.

To the glares of the three harden women in front of her.

"Yes." Veronica demanded in a hard voice.

"We got a rich one ladies." One of the women snared as she moved closer to the young fresh meat. "I must say I enjoy this piece better than that wallow blonde that came a hour ago." She eyed Veronica up and down. Walking slowly around the sixteen year old girl.

Veronica didn't allow any fear to show. She had the Lodge name to hold up after all. She wouldn't even follow the woman with her eyes. If she showed that she wasn't afraid then these small time whores won't be able to think that she was an easy mark.

"I wouldn't mind having a piece of that fine pretty ass." One of the other women said lifting her lips. "How old are you honey?"

"Sixteen." Veronica replied. "Too young for you."

"Hell I'm all ready behind bars. Getting time for sleeping with a minor won't matter much." The woman replied. She turned to look at the blonde whom was sitting hunched against the wall. "Blondie time to have some fun now."

Betty hunched even future against the wall. Wishing that she could phase into the wall to escape.

"Move back against the wall ladies." The officer's rough voice barked out.

Veronica moved towards the wall where a blonde girl whom looked her age was sitting. Trying to crawl into herself. She moved so she was standing in front of the blonde. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest and she was ready to fight. If any one of those women even looked over at them then she was going to fight them.

The cell door opened. "You three out." He watched as they silently made their way out of the cell door. He shut and locked the door. "Follow me now ladies." He knew his collages were watching the three women making sure they didn't try anything funny. His partner all ready had the cell opened down the line. Away from the two teenage girls.

Once the women were out of sight Veronica relaxed. She turned around and looked at the blonde in the chair. "They won't bother you any longer." She said in a gentle voice.

Betty just kept her eyes lowered to the ground. Her body began to shake as the situation finally made itself aware in her system. Her arms rose to cover her chest as she bent forward.

"As you probably heard my name is Veronica. Veronica Lodge." Veronica spoke as she moved a little closer to the blonde. She took the seat to the left. "Sorry I got those three witches riled up."

"N-not y-your fa-fault." Betty husked out. "They were spoiling." She swallowed. "I'm surprised they left me alone so quickly." Her eyes drifted up to meet the warm chocolate ones then quickly lowered once more.

"I take it that it was your spray can that I picked up." Veronica said with a soft laugh.

Betty lifted her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry for that. I don't usually liter. But the cop surprised me. I dropped the can in surprise; and neither one of us noticed."

"Yeah I guess reading someone their rights can be distracting. Especially someone as cute and innocent as you." Veronica smiled.

Betty blushed and lowered her eyes once more. "Still." She breathed out.

"So does the artist of the purple kitten have a name?" Veronica asked.

Betty lifted her eyes once more. "I'm sorry. I'm usually not so rude to people." She held out her right hand. "Elizabeth Cooper. Betty for short." When Veronica's palm met her own she felt warmth throughout her body.

 _I knew it._ Veronica smiled within. _Fate I love you forever. Thank you. I will name our first child after you darling fate._ "It's a total pleasure to meet you Betty Cooper." She watched as the warm blush made it's way up the blonde's neck and into her cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Veronica Lodge." Betty knew whom Veronica Lodge was. Whom in Riverdale ... no the world didn't know whom the Lodge family was. But she didn't really pay all that much attention to the world wide news or gossip about the family. She let the other girl's hand go. "Sorry that you got accused for my childish graffiti." She sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have given into such a childish dare. I knew better."

"Hey live a little." Veronica leaned her head against the wall. "It was just bad timing that a cop came by was all." She kept her graze on the blonde whom had returned to staring at the floor. "I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish the master piece."

Betty laughed. "I wasn't aiming for a master piece. Archie and Jughead just dared me to spray paint a quick drawing was all."

Veronica frowned. "Where are Archie and Jughead? I mean when I walked down the line of the cells I didn't see any teenage boys in any of them." She frowned deeply. "Don't tell me you keep company with those drunks that are three cells down Betty."

Betty blinked. "No. Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones aren't drunken sleezy men. They are my best friends. My age. They actually were off getting drinks and snacks. Too bad they didn't come back before the cop and I left." She frowned as she thought of the thoughts that were probably running through the boys minds when they came back; and she wasn't there any longer. She happened to have asked Archie to hold her cell phone seeing how she wasn't wearing anything with pockets that day.

"That's good." Veronica sighed relieved. She thought well of Betty's friends now that she knew that information about them. "So I take you go to Riverdale High?"

Betty nodded.

"I attended Pembroke Academy." Veronica brushed aside some hair from her face.

"I hear that's a good school." Betty nodded.

"It's a school for the rich." Veronica spat out. "It's not much more than a place for the rich kids to join together. To brag about their money and things." She frowned darkly. "I despise it. I'm trying to get daddy to let me transfer out."

"Oh?" Betty tilted her head.

"The only good thing about PA is Kevin. He's the only true friend I have there." Veronica smiled. "I know that if I succeed to finally confess daddy to transfer me out ... Kevin will be right beside me." She looked into Betty's eyes. "I am trying to get daddy to agree to let me transfer to Riverdale High."

Warmth spread through Betty's body. But then it quickly went away because even if Veronica did in fact attended Riverdale High ... that doesn't mean Veronica would want to be friends with her.

"So how long have you been here all ready?" Veronica questioned.

"Going on my second hour." Betty sighed. "I wouldn't actually have been put behind bars if I gave my real name."

"Oh." Veronica's lips curled up in a soft smirk. The blonde got even more interesting than before.

"I don't want my parents to know that I got caught by the law." Betty sighed. Her eyes widen. "Not that I'm wanted by the law all the time. Just this one time. Honest."

"Relax B. I totally understand." She truly did understand. She knew whom Betty's parents were. It took a few minutes for her to recall her mother telling her about an old school mate of hers. Alice ... whom married Hal Cooper. Alice whom had always been overbearing back in her teen years ... but even became more growing into adulthood.

Betty looked into Veronica's eyes ... she saw the knowledge in the brown eyes. She sighed inwardly. "If one of the boys don't get the message ... then I may be here till morning. I'm sure that I'll be able to have one phone call ... then I'll my sister. She'll come and bail me out."

"Why didn't you call her to begin with?" Veronica questioned.

"Polly is on the road coming home for the weekend." Betty shrugged. "She should be arriving back in town around eight."

"Oh." Veronica nodded. "Well if Kevin gets my message then I'll bail you out also." She smiled.

"You don't have to do that." Betty quickly replied.

"I want to." Veronica smiled. "I'm not going to leave you to spend the night alone in a jail cell." She frowned as the memory of the three previous women whom shared the jail cell came to mind.

Betty sighed deeply. "I'll pay you back."

"No need." Veronica waved her hand.

"I'll pay you back." Betty forcefully replied.

Veronica sighed. "Okay."

Betty tightly nodded.

Veronica softly smiled.

"What?" Betty blushed.

"I was just thinking that you look so adorable with that splash of paint on your cheek." Veronica reached over and lightly traced the paint on the cheek.

Warmth filled Betty as she felt once more Veronica's skin on hers. Even through it was just a finger. It felt warm. It felt right. If felt like home.

"Looks like we may be here till morning." Veronica sighed as lowered her hand back into her lap. "After all I was brought in at 11."

Betty blinked. "Yeah it sure does look like morning will be check out time."

"If you want to take a nap you can rest on my shoulder." Veronica offered.

"Same." Betty replied.

The two girls smiled at each other. They got more comfortable and leaned against one another as their tired bodies began to wear off.

 **-Author's Note -**

 **Okay so I decided to use this prompt as a AU. I have decided to have Betty, Archie and Jughead attended Riverdale High. I have decided to have both Veronica and Kevin attended Pembroke Academy (the comic book information on where Jason and Cheryl Blossom attended).**

 **I have decided not to have Hiram be the character that Riverdale has him ... so Hiram in this one shot is the Hiram in the comics. But other then those two things that I used from the comics everything else is from the show.**


End file.
